comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hercules
Incredible Hulk is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Hercules: Fall of an Avenger #2: 21 Apr 2010 Current Issue :Heroic Age: Prince of Power #1: 12 May 2010 Next Issue :Heroic Age: Prince of Power #2: 09 Jun 2010 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Hercules' - WikiPedia *'Amadeus Cho/Mastermind Excello' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Heroic Age: Prince of Power #1 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Hercules: Fall of an Avenger #2 Hercules: Fall of an Avenger #1 Incredible Hercules #141 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'House of M: Incredible Hulk' - Collects #83-87. "In the Australian outback, Bruce Banner has found a peace he’s never known among a tribe of Aborigines. But when their safety is threatened by a battle between a sect of AIM and the ruling totalitarian mutant government, the Hulk is forced to intervene in a big way. A House of M tie-in as the aforementioned 'House' discovers that there is one mortal in all the world who can stand against it, and he's drawing an incredible line in the sand, setting a stage for an unprecedented showdown. The Hulk like you’ve never seen him before!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118349 *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk Prelude' - Collects #88-91, plus section of Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe. "Bruce Banner has finally found a semblance of peace. Here, in the isolated interior of Alaska, he hopes to protect the rest of humanity from the Hulk’s never-ending rampage by secluding himself in self-imposed exile. Banner is confident that his plan will work — after all, who would be foolish enough to actually come looking for the Hulk? But when Nick Fury comes calling, you know there’s trouble for someone involved. This story sets up next year’s huge event involving a certain Jade Giant." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785119531 *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk' - Collects #92-105, Giant Size Hulk #1 and a story from Amazing Fantasy #15. "Savage alien planet. Oppressed barbarian tribes. Corrupt emperor. Deadly woman warrior. Gladiators and slaves. Battle axes and hand blasters. Monsters and heroes... and the Incredible Hulk! Let the smashing commence!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785120122 *'Hulk: WWH – Incredible Herc' - Collects #106-111. "When the Hulk returns to Earth for the senses-shattering events of World War Hulk, we can all guess which puny humans will fight against him. But which of Earth's heroes will fight for the Hulk? Don't miss the shocking revelations as Amadeus Cho, the boy genius who took on Reed Richards on behalf of the Hulk, confronts She-Hulk and Doc Samson — and precipitates a gamma-powered smash-fest in the wilds of Jersey!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512991X *'Incredible Hercules: Against the World' - Collects #112-115 plus Hulk vs. Hercules: When Titans Collide. "World War Hulk is over, the man-monster Hulk defeated and imprisoned following an earth-shaking battle that left both allies and enemies struggling to pick up the pieces. Having sided with the Hulk, legendary demigod Hercules and boy genius Amadeus Cho are now outlaws, a situation further inflamed by Cho's grudge against the super-spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and Herc's feud with his estranged half-brother - Ares, god of war, who isn't above abusing his new federal clout for the sake of sibling rivalry. It's Marvel's mightiest manhunt, guest-starring Wonder Man and the Black Widow - plus an untold tale pitting Hercules against the Incredible Hulk." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785125337 *'Secret Invasion: Incredible Hercules' - Collects #116-120. "The Greek Goliath gathers the most powerful super-team ever assembled to counter-attack the Skrull gods! Face front, True Believers, and prepare for the pantheon-pounding premiere of... The God Squad!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128298 *'Incredible Hercules: Love and War' - Collects #121-125. "Marvel’s Amazons are ready to rip, rend, smash, bash, eliminate, annihilate and just plain violate any man, woman or god that dares get in their way. Led by Princess Artume, daughter of the Amazon queen Hippolyta, these Amazons aren’t gonna wimp out when it’s their turn in the ring — or in the boudoir! Amazons are unleashed as Hercules and sidekick Amadeus Cho find themselves unwittingly wound up in Artume’s insidious plot, one that eventually draws in plenty of other Marvel heroes and gods from the pantheon." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785132465 *'Incredible Hercules: Dark Reign' - Collects #126-131. "How did the young man who becomes the Lion of Olympus learn of his divine heritage? In what battle did he earn the title 'Prince of Power?' And, most importantly, why does the goddess Hera hate him so, now that her Dark Reign begins to fall across New Olympus? Also, in the aftermath of the Skrull invasion, Amadeus Cho goes on 'The Quest for Kirby!'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135375 *'Incredible Hercules: The Mighty Thorcules' - Collects #132-137. "It is said of the mystic uru hammer Mjolnir that whosoever holds it shall possess the power of the Mighty Thor, if he be worthy. But what if he be Hercules? Get ready for a heaping helping of hammer-heaving, Shakespearean-sounding, cape-flapping dramedy as Thor's reputation for mightiness is mercilessly undone by a most irreverent impostor. Not Loki, not a Skrull, but the son of Zeus himself! Plus: the mind-bending secret origin of Amadeus Cho! " - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136770 Hardcovers *'Incredible Hercules: Against the World' - Collects #112-115 plus Hulk vs. Hercules: When Titans Collide. "In the wake of World War Hulk, the Mighty Avengers are hot on the heels of unrepentant renegades Hercules and Amadeus Cho. Driven into a mindless berserker rage by Ares, Herc has become the critical piece of Cho’s plan to utterly destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. What is Cho’s master plan to wipe out the spy agency… and is he willing to get Herc killed to do it? Guest-starring the Champions of Los Angeles! Yes, seriously." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133127 *'Incredible Hercules: Secret Invasion' - Collects #116-120. "The Greek Goliath gathers the most powerful super-team ever assembled to counter-attack the Skrull gods! Face front, True Believers, and prepare for the pantheon-pounding premiere of... The God Squad!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078513333X *'Incredible Hercules: Love and War' - Collects #121-125. "The Greek Goliath is looking for some R&R after the events of "Sacred Invasion," and hopes to find it in the arms of ex-Renegade Namora. But there's no rest for warriors when the Amazons declare war on Atlantis! And these ain't your mama's Amazons — is that why Amadeus Cho sides with them instead of Herc?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785133348 *'Incredible Hercules: Dark Reign' - Collects #126-131. "How did the young man who becomes the Lion of Olympus learn of his divine heritage? In what battle did he earn the title 'Prince of Power?' And, most importantly, why does the goddess Hera hate him so, now that her Dark Reign begins to fall across New Olympus? Also, in the aftermath of the Skrull invasion, Amadeus Cho goes on 'The Quest for Kirby!'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138307 *'Incredible Hercules: Mighty Thorcules' - Collects #132-137. "When terrible threats rise in Svartalfheim, the land of the Dark Elves, only Mighty Thor, Son of Asgard, can hope to triumph! But what happens if the Odinson is temporarily... unavailable? It's Hammer Time for Hercules as the Lion of Olympus gets his thunder on! Meanwhile, the Secret Origin of Amadeus Cho begins! Who really killed Amadeus' family? What is his true relation to Hercules? And, most importantly, what is the connection between him and The Twelve's Master Mind Excello?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138315 *'Incredible Hercules: Assault On New Olympus' - Collects #138-142 & Assault on New Olympus Prologue. "At long last, the Prince of Power takes the fight to his villainous stepmother Hera and the forces of the Olympus Group — just as she unleashes the most terrifying threat the Marvel Universe has ever seen! A battle of god-like proportions begins! For months, the signs have been all over the Marvel Universe... The tension has been rising... All pointing to a single question: 'What is CONTINUUM?'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145451 *'Incredible Hulk: Planet Hulk' - Collects #92-105, Giant Size Hulk #1 and a story from Amazing Fantasy #15. "Savage alien planet. Oppressed barbarian tribes. Corrupt emperor. Deadly woman warrior. Gladiators and slaves. Battle axes and hand blasters. Monsters and heroes... and the Incredible Hulk! Let the smashing commence!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122451 *'Incredible Hercules: Smash of the Titans' - Collects #106-115, plus Hulk vs. Hercules: When Titans Collide. "When the Hulk returns to Earth for the senses-shattering events of World War Hulk, we can all guess which puny humans will fight against him. But which of Earth's heroes will fight for the Hulk? Don't miss the shocking revelations as Amadeus Cho, the boy genius who took on Reed Richards on behalf of the Hulk, confronts She-Hulk and Doc Samson – and precipitates a gamma-powered smash-fest in the wilds of Jersey! Then, the dust has settled after World War Hulk and Hercules and Amadeus Cho find themselves outlaws, a situation further inflamed by Cho’s grudge against the super-spy agency S.H.I.E.L.D. and Herc’s feud with his estranged half-brother — Ares, god of war, who isn’t above abusing his new federal clout for the sake of sibling rivalry. It’s Marvel’s mightiest manhunt, guest-starring Wonder Man and the Black Widow. Then, the Greek Goliath gathers the most powerful super-team ever assembled to counter-attack the Skrull gods! Face front, True Believers, and prepare for the pantheon-pounding premiere of... The God Squad! All this plus an untold tale pitting Hercules against the Incredible Hulk" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785136983 *'Incredible Hercules: Sacred Invasion' - Collects #116-125. "The Secret Invasion has begun, and Earth is overrun by Skrull shape-shifters on a holy crusade to remake the universe in their image. But the goddess Athena has a solution: if you want to destroy the Skrulls: kill their gods. To this end, Athena’s brother, Hercules, leads a uniquely divine strike force — including Inuit demigoddess Snowbird, Eternal warrior-scholar Ajak, the monstrous god-eater Demogorge and evil Japanese trickster deity Amatsu Mikaboshi, plus Herc’s boy-genius sidekick Amadeus Cho and his faithful coyote pup. Together, they embark on a celestial voyage to the realm of the Skrull gods, finding romance, camaraderie and treachery among their ranks along the way. Then, Amazons are unleashed as Hercules and sidekick Amadeus Cho find themselves unwittingly wound up in Artume’s insidious plot, one that eventually draws in plenty of other Marvel heroes and gods from the pantheon!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142568 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Greg Pak. Created by Stan Lee & Jack Kirby. Publishing History First published in 1999 as Hulk, Title changed to Incredible Hulk with issue #12. Was retitled Incredible Hercules with issue #113 in January 2008, the same month that a new adjectiveless Hulk title premiered. Previous Incredible Hulk series ran for 6 issues from 1962–1963, and for 374 issues from 1968–1999. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Incredible Hercules: Sacred Invasion HC: 24 Feb 2010 :Heroic Age: Prince of Power #2: 09 Jun 2010 :Heroic Age: Prince of Power #3: 14 Jul 2010 News & Features * 23 Nov 2009 - Van Lente & Pak Lead Hercules' "Assault" * 08 Aug 2009 - Pak & Van Lente Lead Hercules' "Assault on New Olympus" * 11 Mar 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=20394 Hell Hath No Fury: Van Lente on Incredible Hercules] * 08 Jan 2009 - [http://www.comicon.com/ubb/ubbthreads.php?ubb=showflat&Number=533030#Post533030 Ven Lente's Incredible Hercules Origin] * 29 Dec 2008 - The Coming Days of Hercules: Fred Van Lente on Herc * 10 Dec 2008 - Fred Van Lente Day Chat Transcript * 04 Sep 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17945 Love, Olympian Style: Pak & Van Lente talk Incredible Hercules] * 18 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080818-HercHenry.html Clayton Henry on The Incredible Hercules] * 21 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part V: Enter the God Squad! * 20 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part IV- Pak & Van Lente on Herc's Past & Future * 19 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part III: Artist Rafa Sandoval * 17 Mar 2008 - GREEK WEEK Part I -Pak & Van Lente talk Hercules' Past * 20 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12624 Drawing on Myth: Pham Talks Incredible Herc] * 26 Nov 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=137496 Herc! Herc! Pak, Van Lente & Pham Talk Incredible Herc] * 02 May 2007 - Looking Back on "Planet Hulk" * 25 Apr 2007 - Pak's Plans for Planet Hulk * 12 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9948 The Return of the (Green) King: Pak talks World War Hulk] * 15 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8373 Green World: Pak talks Incredible Hulk] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Hulk (Comics) Category:Super-Hero